The present invention concerns a composite doctor blade to be installed in a blade holder which contains a throat, and where the rear part of the doctor blade made of a composite material has a profiling which protrudes beyond the plane defined by the doctor blade in order to retain the doctor blade in the blade holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,691 describes a composite doctor blade fitted in a blade holder. The said doctor blades are used for instance in the doctors of paper machines. There is a profiling in the rear part of the doctor blade presented. Correspondingly, the blade holder has a throat which matches the doctor blade and its profiling. The profiling, which is thicker than the rest of the doctor blade, retains the doctor blade in the blade holder thus preventing the blade from falling out of the throat. The profiling also retains the doctor blade in the blade holder in the correct position and location.
The doctor blade described above is only suited for use in blade holders specifically designed for it. Hence, it cannot be applied universally. Moreover, the thick profiling makes the doctor blade unnecessarily rigid, which makes its use and handling more difficult.